


There Had Been A Plan

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny still hears Tom's voice in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Had Been A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written in November 2009.
> 
>  **Beta** : batdina
> 
>  **A/N** : For eeyore9990, as a consolation prize for losing the [jello wrestling poll](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/304440.html).

_Do you want him?_

Tom's words echoed in Ginny's memory as she stood in a shadowed alleyway, hidden by Disillusionment and Silencing spells, and watched the house across the street. The last light had gone out almost an hour ago. She'd just wait a few more minutes.

 _Just a few common ingredients,_

The wards gave her no trouble, allowing her into the house without so much as a murmur or shimmer of objection. She stood in the hallway and listened. The wheezing breaths of Harry's old dog echoed down the hallway from the kitchen at the back of the house, where it slept in front of the fire, but there were no sounds from upstairs.

She ascended silently, stepping carefully from stair to stair, avoiding the ones that creaked and groaned. Their bedroom door stood open, as if they had nothing to fear in this post-war world. Paler skin stood out against the darkness of their duvet, the black of their hair. Not taking her eyes off them, Ginny took out her wand and walked down the hallway.

 _A couple of words,_

She stood by the bed and contemplated them for a while. Harry lay on his side, facing her. His eyes closed and one hand tucked under his chin. Snape was curled up behind him, one arm draped over Harry's waist.

A possessive aching anger rose up inside her. This was not how things were supposed to be.

There'd been a plan. She'd written it down in everlasting ink on PermaParchment and tacked it up inside her wardrobe. The plan had been there since her first year at Hogwarts, changed and rewritten at the end of every year because she'd needed to accommodate everything that had happened to Harry.

This wasn't in her plan. This was his mistake. And it was up to her to fix it.

 _And then he's yours._

Raising her hand and aiming her wand, she spoke the words and smiled as green light splashed over the bed.

~*~

 _She'll want him._

Years of training and paranoia meant that Severus woke up the instant someone tripped their wards. Only half-awake, he almost went back to sleep when the resultant tingle of magic identified the intruder as someone they considered family.

But then the wards caused a buzzing at the base of his skull, and he knew that Ginny Weasley had finally come for them.

 _She'll have the ingredients,_

With as little noise as he could manage and without waking Harry, Severus turned them around so he was facing the door and had his arm around Harry. Harry murmured only once in protest.

Severus felt every single one of Ginny's cat-silent footsteps as she walked through the house. Each step upwards raised his anticipation. When she loomed over their bed, he held his breath.

 _Say the words._

And he waited, until she raised her arm and aimed her wand.

He listened to the words she spoke and watched the green light mass at the tip of her wand. Then he moved, rolling them backwards and off the bed.

 _And then we'll be yours._

After the Aurors herded the Weasleys and a sobbing Ginny through the Floo to the Ministry, and their private Healer returned to his own home and bed, Severus settled Harry into the spare bedroom and entered their room.

Wand in hand, he swept the room for spell traps, hex webs, and curse bombs, When he was sure the rest of the room was clean and no traces remained of Ginny Weasley's madness, he walked over to their bed.

Sweeping back the covers, he contemplated what he saw and smiled.

Nagini II lay coiled and dead on Harry's side of the bed. She had given her life for her master. All was well.

~fin~


End file.
